


It's a little rainy out, my dear

by Absolute_nerd



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_nerd/pseuds/Absolute_nerd
Summary: Crowley goes to Aziraphale's bookshop to tell him one sentence.





	It's a little rainy out, my dear

Crowley was driving up to Aziaphale's book shop. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he really did enjoy spending time there. He parked rather fast and jumped out of the car, locking it as he strode towards the door. The air was a bit cold and he could feel a few drops fall onto his head. He paused outside and held out his hand, extending his fingers, catching a drop or two. He heard them start to patter to the ground and he felt the smallest bit of a smile tug at the corner of his lips. This was something that Crowley enjoyed about Earth, the weather. Sure, Hell was dreary and wet, so Crowley had certainly seen enough of that, but it was the freedom of the rain in the air that the demon so enjoyed.

It was late, with hardly any humans around, so it wasn't a terribly strange thing to stop amid the sidewalk, outside the door of the angel's bookshop, though he figured he should head in before the rain started to come down with more force, and get him all soaked through.

Crowley stepped into the shop, and it was immediately warmer than outside, a relief from the bite of the cold air and the downfall of the raindrops. The books among the shelves were meticulously organised, and despite this, they didn't seem at all uniform, or rigid. The bookshop always was homey. Maybe that was why the mortals found such comfort among these books, much like Aziraphale did.

Aziraphale had heard the door open and came out from beyond one of the many rows from where he had been sorting through some books to greet who could only be Crowley at this hour.

"Ah, my dear Crowley, I didn't know you were planning to stop by." He said with the little smile of his. They both knew the 'surprised' greeting was more of a common courtesy than anything else, they could both sense each other whenever they were in close vicinity.

Perhaps this was a hereditary trait that every angel and demon had, intended to be more of a survival instinct, or mayhaps it was something Aziraphale and Crowley had inadvertently procured through their centuries of knowing one another.

Crowley nodded, "Was just in the neighbourhood, angel, decided to stop by." Aziaphale raised his eyebrows, amused. Of course, he could see right through the demon, and knew he was here for some other reason.

"Indeed?" He probed.

Crowley shrugged and waved his hand dismissively.

"I think I'm in love with you." Crowley said unabashedly, however it had taken a long time for him to be able to say it out loud.

It was obvious Aziaphale was a bit startled, through it didn't show much on his face. "Came all this way to tell me that?" He responded, a sparkle in his eye.

Crowley didn't move except to lean slightly against the wall and let his eyes wander, pretty much anywhere but the angel.

Aziraphale walked closer, a gentle smile on his lips, and he took Crowley's hand. "Let me make you some tea, it's a bit rainy outside, dear." He let go of his hand and led his demon counterpart through to the back of the shop, where there was a little bar with a counter top stove and an already boiled kettle of water.

Crowley had been thrilled by the brief touch, almost startled by it, unable to think. He took the mug that Aziraphale handed to him, and once again followed the angel to a cozy corner with two plush armchairs and a lovely little side table with a lamp that gave off a warm, comforting glow. He was unsure, and doubting himself internally, but refused to show it.

The demon had never been a terribly big fan of human food or drinks, he loved the weather and skies more than anything, but he did have a fondness for tea. He held it in his long fingers and brought it up to his mouth, but instead of taking a drink, he closed his eyes and inhaled the smell. It was beyond words or mortal recognition but the closest one could get to describing the scent, is chamomile and earl grey of sorts.

"You know, you should take off your sunglasses more. I quite like to see your eyes, Crowley." Aziaphale said calmly, looking at him over his mug of tea, almost like nothing had changed and Crowley didn't tell him that he might be in love with him.

Crowley looked up at him and wordlessly took off his glasses, "Can't trust a demon with his eyes covered, I see." He said with a slight teasing tone to his voice. Both of them knew he was just saying that for the sake of the usual facade they had up of being 'enemies.'

Aziaphale shook his head. "No, not that. You've got nice eyes." Crowley gazed at the angel, trying to see past what walls the other man seemed to have up.

The blond haired man sighed, set his cup down, and stood, offering a hand to help Crowley up as well.

The demon set aside his cup and sunglasses, and stood, using Aziraphale's hand to help him up, even thought they both knew he didn't need it. "Yes, angel?" They were now standing close together, in the compact area between two bookshelves.

The angel smiled reassuringly, and kept a hold of Crowley's hand. "I think I love you too."

A flicker of surprise was noticeable for a second in Crowley's face before he smirked softly, and tilted his head forward slightly to kiss the angel. Words wouldn't work entirely for this situation, after such centuries of a slow burn. Azraphale didn't move, and Crowley saw him glace quickly upwards, obviously flustered and a little nervous. Crowley smiled, a gentle and comforting smile, and didn't lean forward to kiss him again.

"Too fast for you, angel?" Aziraphale nodded minutely.

"That's alright." Crowley said, and pulled Aziraphale in for a hug; he kissed the top of the angel's head and smiled. "Don't worry."

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't terribly polished, I wrote it off a sentence prompt, "I think I'm in love with you." Thanks for reading it!


End file.
